


Fear

by Garance



Series: My english works [22]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark was scared to find his friend, much too scared.





	Fear

Fear

  
Clark felt a lump in his throat, and his intestines twisted in his belly, as he opened the little door in front of him, blood at his feet, and his cloak swaying behind him. Diana wanted him to do it, but he did not know if he had enough courage. There was a body on the floor, Clark could not quite see it as the room was plunged into darkness. The person was still breathing, but only slightly, despite the acceleration of his heartbeat since he opened the door. Clark felt the bile go up in his throat as he knelt in front of the body that was said to be lifeless if he did not breathe. Clark's whole body was shaking, he was scared. He reached out, shaking. Why did he make the mistake of leaving Bruce alone in the face of stupid criminals ? Now, because of his incompetence, Bruce was so bad... He would never forgive himself. Bruce stiffened, as if trying to protect himself at once. Lord... Bruce thought he was going to hit him... A slight tear rolled down his cheek, but he wiped it, he had to be strong. Clark folded his arms, while a slight whine escaped Bruce's lips. Clark took his courage in both hands and wrapped his arms around Bruce, paying attention to the multiple wounds.

  
"Bruce... I'm sorry..." Clark murmured

''Cla~rk...'' Bruce's voice was hoarse

"It's over now, I'll take you home."

"Thank you..." Bruce whispered, trying to hold on to him despite a lack of strength and energy

  
Clark stood up, holding Bruce tightly in his arms, a light breath on his chest. After a few minutes he found the rest of the league, but Bruce had fainted against his chest. Diana shuddered in front of him, before gently caressing Bruce's cheek, then to wrap a few strands of his forehead. Bruce did not stiffen on contact, but a slight tremor took him. Clark left him in Diana's arm for a moment as he pulled off his red cloak and placed it on the naked and injured body. He picked up Bruce and flew to the Lake House, quickly enough so that the man was not cold in the air but slow enough so that his wounds would not open because of the speed.

  
The care were complicated, and Clark had difficulty coping with all the squeals of pain that Bruce was doing in his sleep, but his sight was out of danger. Clark had stayed with his friend, remorse had come over him when he heard that Bruce had disappeared. A groan came out of his thoughts, he watched Bruce waking slowly, a slight grimace after a few seconds, the man squeezed his hand into Clark's. Clark smiled when Bruce forced a smile to reassure him.

  
"Thank you... for coming..." Bruce whispered to him, his throat dry

''Don't thank me...''

''Clark... I... don't leave me... ''

''I promise you.''

  
Clark blushed when Bruce, after sitting down, kissed him. He closed his eyes as his hand tightened on his other hand.

  
End


End file.
